L'amour sous toutes ses formes
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Sam surprend un rapprochement de plus en plus significatif entre Dean et Cas, et même s'il est heureux pour eux, il se demande tout de même ce qui a pu provoquer ça. Sans doute la chasse périlleuse à laquelle ils sont confronté ces temps-ci, où ils luttent contre une terrible entité maléfique menaçant la vie de milliards de gens...rien de nouveau sous le soleil en somme.


Cette nuit-là, l'orage réveilla Sam aux alentours de 4h du mat. Il se sentit groggy, vaguement nauséeux lorsqu'il se redressa en position assise dans son lit. Les draps n'étaient même pas défaits, il avait dû s'endormir dès qu'il avait touché les couvertures. Cela faisait des jours que Dean et lui ne dormaient quasiment plus pour lutter contre une nouvelle force surnaturelle menaçant d'anéantir le monde.

Il fronça les sourcils en chassant ces pensées pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il se rendorme, afin d'être frais comme un gardon pour les recherches sur le terrain qu'ils devront mener demain. Ils ont trouvé avec l'aide de Castiel un artefact magique très puissant qui pourrait contrer le Mal. Toutefois, cet objet était dissimulé dans un endroit inaccessible au commun des mortels, et Cas les avait bien prévenu que ça allait être éminemment dangereux – même pour lui. Pourtant, comme toujours, il avait promis de les aider jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Sam tenta de se recoucher, mais rapidement il préféra se lever pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Il parcourut les couloirs du bunker, plus silencieux qu'une ombre, et frissonna ; la température était drôlement basse et il faudrait remonter le thermostat du chauffage.

Il passa devant la chambre de Dean, et la porte en était ouverte. Immédiatement, Sam se mit sur la défensive. Ce n'était pas le genre de Dean ; il était bien trop parano pour ça. Il y avait là quelque chose d'inhabituel et Sam avait appris à se méfier de ce qui était étrange.

Les épaules légèrement rentrées, près à faire marche-arrière, il repoussa la porte dans un grincement qui indiqua tout de suite sa présence. Il n'essaya pas de se cacher et se dressa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il toucha le mur, chercha l'interrupteur, et appuya.

Dean se mit à grogner dans son lit. Les bras de Castiel autour de lui se resserrèrent un peu et ce dernier ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda Sam sans rien dire, la tête de Dean posée dans le creux de son épaule. Il ne portait plus sa veste et son trenchcoat, ce qui laissait une impression d'incongruité, plus encore que le fait qu'il partage le lit de Dean et le tienne dans ses bras.

Sam était soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas nus. Mais il était néanmoins impossible de confondre ça avec un câlin platonique non romantique.

Castiel hocha lentement la tête dans sa direction et Sam éteignit la lumière. Il perçut la forme de Cas en train de se rallonger, alors il sortit de la chambre et referma lentement la porte.

Il avait le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il y pensait en arrière-plan sans oser poser la question à l'un ou à l'autre, parce que ça paraissait à la fois absurde et trop intime pour en parler. C'était tellement visible, tellement clair qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, et pourtant il n'avait jamais assisté à rien d'explicite qui pourrait lui confirmer cette impression.

Et aujourd'hui, ça y est. Il y avait eu quelque chose. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait déclenché, pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment important. Ce qui comptait, c'était que Dean et Cas soient heureux ainsi.

Il en oublia son verre d'eau et retourna se coucher.

.

Plusieurs jours avaient passé. Les événements s'étaient tellement bousculés que Sam n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir comment il avait vécu ces dix derniers jours. Toutefois, il se rappela de ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de Dean quand il entra dans la cuisine et entendit l'eau couler, les couverts s'entrechoquer, signe évident que quelqu'un était en train de faire la vaisselle.

Sam ne se souvenait pas avoir mangé, et il faillit faire une remarque comme quoi Dean avait déjeuné en cachette, lorsqu'il s'approcha suffisamment pour assister à une scène qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

Cas était là, tout près de Dean, et il l'appela, très doucement. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, le regard dans le vide, nettoyant fourchette, assiette et couteau en mode automatique. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, car Cas ne mangeait pas. Il eut rapidement terminé, pourtant après avoir coupé l'eau, il ne se retourna pas.

Sa posture était bizarre. Les épaules tombantes, le menton baissé. Ce n'était pas le Dean que Sam connaissait. Même dans les pires moments de désespoir, Dean ne laissait rien paraître ; là il avait l'air...défait. Vaincu.

Certes la menace qu'ils affrontaient était terrible et effrayante. Mais ils en avaient vu d'autres, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait leur faire baisser les bras aussi facilement. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble – et ils n'avaient jamais été en aussi bon terme depuis qu'ils étaient petits – rien ne pouvait les démolir.

Sam aurait pensé que d'avoir réalisé ses sentiments pour Cas aurait aidé Dean, l'aurait rendu plus...heureux, en quelque sorte. Plus ouvert.

Il n'osa pas les interrompre ou signaler sa présence. L'ange posa la main sur l'épaule de Dean et le força gentiment à se tourner vers lui. Sam ne voyait que sa nuque et l'expression de Cas. Il vit un éclair passer dans son regard, puis ses yeux le regarder, lui, puis revenir sur Dean. Il ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour dire que Sam était là, mais Dean le prit dans ses bras.

Cas se figea et Sam écarquilla les yeux. Les mains de Cas caressèrent alors le dos de Dean et ce dernier enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Castiel ne faisait plus attention à Sam et toucha les cheveux de Dean.

\- Je suis là pour toi, murmura-t-il d'un ton grave.

Alors Sam battit précipitamment en retraite. Il se sentait étranger, comme un intrus.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il éprouvait ce sentiment depuis que Castiel était entré dans leurs vies. Il avait toujours eu une place importante auprès de Dean, et Sam savait que c'était différent de la loyauté et l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était ça...et quelque chose de plus encore, parce que c'était Cas qui avait sorti Dean des enfers.

Sam aurait voulu que ce soit lui. Il avait tout essayé pour ça. Toutefois il ne regrettait pas que Cas l'ait fait, ni que Cas soit devenu leur ami. Il était le sien aussi après tout, et il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour la sienne. Il faisait pratiquement parti de la famille.

Néanmoins, il y avait cette différence entre eux, aux yeux de Dean, qui sans rendre l'un plus important que l'autre à ses yeux, faisait sans doute que Dean se sentait moins sur un pied d'égalité avec lui qu'avec Cas. Il resterait toujours le petit frère dont il doit s'occuper et auquel il cachera forcément des choses pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Le fait qu'il puisse davantage se confier à l'ange rassurait un peu Sam, et pourtant...il en était jaloux aussi, il devait bien se l'avouer.

Il était content qu'ils aient enfin appris à se communiquer leur affection. Mais il aurait aimé que Dean lui en parle aussi, plutôt que de les surprendre de manière impromptue comme ça et de devoir se planquer pour ne pas les gêner, essuyant ainsi un sentiment de rejet et d'embarras.

C'était comme si leur relation était tellement spéciale que Sam ne pouvait pas en faire parti, et c'était injuste à bien des niveaux, car par-delà les émotions négatives qu'il pouvait ressentir, comme la jalousie et la frustration de ne pas se parler des sujets importants, il y avait aussi l'amour fraternelle sans faille qu'il ressentait pour ces deux-là, et qu'il aurait voulu exprimer. Il aurait aimé leur dire qu'il était fier d'eux, qu'il était content pour eux, qu'il leur souhaitait tout le meilleur.

Au lieu de ça, il retourna dans sa chambre sans manger. Peut-être qu'il trouverait quelque chose à regarder sur Netflix en somnolant sur son lit.

.

Plus le temps passait et plus Sam commençait à s'inquiéter. Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours et tout se brouillait dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait plus à resituer la date, ou la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à son frère. Il tombait toujours au mauvais moment : Cas s'était définitivement installé au bunker et Dean et lui passaient tout leur temps ensemble.

Sam ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé pour que ça devienne comme ça. Il se sentait ignoré, et ce n'était pas un sentiment plaisant. A vrai dire, il était de plus en plus en colère, tant et si bien que ses problèmes de mémoire restaient en arrière-plan dans son esprit.

Il pourrait les interrompre, crier pour les forcer à le reconnaître et à lui adresser la parole. Cependant une part de lui restait bienveillante et refusait de les séparer alors qu'ils avaient mis tant d'années à enfin se comprendre et s'accepter.

Il se répétait qu'il était content pour eux. Content pour eux.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il s'en voulait aussi pour ça.

Culpabilité, jalousie, remords, dégoût, colère...

Les journées passaient à toute vitesse, si bien qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'on était déjà au mois d'octobre. Il avait totalement oublié où ils en étaient de leur chasse.

Il faisait vraiment froid dans le bunker, et ce malgré le chauffage. Sam avait vérifié la chaudière, mais tout semblait fonctionner normalement pourtant. Peut-être était un autre genre de problème – et ils pouvaient difficilement faire venir un réparateur ici pour vérifier.

Il aurait voulu en discuter avec Dean, mais ce dernier paraissait l'éviter. Ou plutôt il semblait ne pas le voir. Il traînait dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine, le teint cireux et les yeux cernés.

A plusieurs reprises, Sam lui avait laissé un café bien chaud sur sa table de chevet, ou un bol de soupe – parce que sans Sam, Dean ne mangerait aucun légume, c'était affligeant. Il avait espéré qu'au moins Cas se soucierait un peu plus de son alimentation maintenant qu'il était là, mais...

Cas passait beaucoup de temps dehors, assis dans l'herbe, à contempler le ciel. Sam se demandait si c'était un truc d'ange, si ses frères lui manquait, quelque chose comme ça. Il avait tout le temps l'air triste. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air triste en permanence.

Au fond de lui, il croyait en connaître la raison mais lorsque la pensée devenait assez nette pour qu'il la saisisse, elle s'évaporait comme de la fumée dans son esprit, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler.

Il savait que c'était étrange. Que peut-être il ne devrait pas être là. Cet endroit n'avait jamais été sa maison, pourtant il n'en sortait plus depuis des mois, luis qui aimait autrefois courir, visiter de nouveaux endroits, aller au cinéma...

Quand il était en colère, les lumières du bunker se mettaient à clignoter toutes en même temps. Les appareils électriques se déréglaient. Et les objets en fer le brûlaient.

Pourtant il refusait toujours de se rendre à l'évidence. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Cas et Dean avaient ressenti : cette habitude de nier ce qui crève les yeux, juste pour ne pas avoir à affronter la réalité, que ce soit bon ou mauvais. Le changement en soi fait peur, et que ce soit pour une relation ou une séparation, la nouveauté avait ça de terrifiant qu'on ne savait jamais si ça allait marcher avant de se lancer.

Sam savait. Mais il ne voulait pas voir. Il préférait se mettre en colère et faire voler des objets.

Seulement ça ne résolvait rien. Ni sa douleur, ni celle de Dean.

Il voulait qu'il sache.

.

« Est-ce que tu peux lui dire ? », chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'ange une nuit, alors que Dean s'était endormi contre Cas, une fois encore, épuisé par des pleurs qui ne sortaient pas.

Comme la nuque de Castiel se raidit, il sut, bien que celui-ci ne dise rien, qu'il avait toute son attention.

« Dis-lui que je suis désolé. Dis-lui que ce n'est pas sa faute. Ça ne l'a jamais été. C'était ma responsabilité, et j'ai choisi de me sacrifier en sachant que ça lui ferait mal. Mais il faut qu'il aille de l'avant. Je ne peux pas rester éternellement avec lui... »

Cas soupira, et bien sûr, Sam pensait qu'il était d'accord mais il ne le dirait pas. Parce que lui aussi avait souhaité qu'il reste encore un peu. Il n'y avait pas qu'à Dean que Sam manquait.

« Dis-lui qu'il est libre à présent. Libre de faire ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Avoir une famille...je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi non plus mais... »

Il se passa la main sur la nuque pour cacher son embarras, puis se rendit compte que c'était un geste un peu trop humain pour un fantôme.

« Je sais que tu t'occuperas bien de lui. Tu l'as toujours fait. Je te fais confiance. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste dans cet état, alors tu as intérêt à carburer, d'accord ? »

La maladresse de ses paroles lui apparaissait de plus en plus grossièrement à mesure qu'il les disait. Mais l'ange hocha doucement la tête.

\- Sam, prononça-t-il.

Ce dernier serra les poings.

\- Je t'aime, murmura Castiel.

Dean gémit dans ses bras et Cas lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le trop plein d'émotions qu'il avait ressenti était en train de disparaître et peu à peu, il se sentait vide – et devenir transparent, comme s'il disparaissait. Ç'aurait dû être angoissant mais...il savait qu'il allait vers une meilleure destination.

« Je vous aime tous les deux. », répondit-il.

Ce furent ses derniers mots.

* * *

Ecrit dans le cadre d'un échange d'Halloween, sur le thème "Fantômes qui ne savent pas qu'ils sont des fantômes" pour Dupond et Dupont


End file.
